Hajimemashouka?
Hajimemashouka? '(ハジメましょうか？, ''Hajimemashōka?, lit. "Shall We Begin?") is a knockoff fanfiction of Post-Meridian, featuring an alternative timeline for the First Irregular Holy Grail War. Overview Summary Hajime Emiya, while listening to Achilles' and Gilgamesh's bickering, decides she's had enough and demands the two stop what they're doing. Achilles (who, in this timeline, is already her boyfriend - well not really, but the two share a mutual love) immediately complies, apologizing, but Gilgamesh only gets more riled up. Taking out Ea (a bit overkill, he admits later), he rips a portal through time and space, and Hajime flies into it, being thrown into another dimension and universe entirely. When she lands, she suffers some sort of injury-induced amnesia which causes her to forget who she is, where she is from, so on and so forth. The only things she can remember are parts of the Japanese language, how to move her body (and basic functions as well) and how to use Magecraft. With her Magecraft, however, came the ability to see demons and other supernatural creatures. Because the concept of Magecraft was completely alien to this dimension, and therefore not an exactly welcomed element, Hajime found herself unable to understand herself. Hajime first encountered part of the crew when she was sitting at the curb, oblivious to a car headed her way. She did not notice it until she felt someone pull her out of the way just in time and she looked to see who it was - and low and behold, it was Kazuma Kuwabara. This occurred just after Yusuke Urameshi was accepted as Genkai's successor. He reprimanded her for not paying attention, but she was only surprised he could see her. Hajime explained that she had no idea where she was, who she was, and why she was there. Kazuma seemed bummed for a moment before resolving to take her to Yusuke's mom who needed help taking care of the house. Hajime acted as somewhat of a freeloader, cleaning up the Urameshi household in exchange for a home and food. She was temporarily dubbed Tako, named after octopus, because Yusuke's mother was drunk one day and called her that. Kazuma eventually heard that Yusuke had returned and brought Hajime with him to meet his friend. Hajime, at the moment unable to understand what was happening, entered a state of panic. To which, Botan (who arrived not a moment too soon) questioned her and asked her if she could see spirits. Hajime hesitantly replied with a yes, before asking who she was. Botan introduced herself before discussing something with Kazuma and Yusuke (their next job from Koenma), then stating they would have to take Hajime with them because with the strange energy she let off, it would be too dangerous to leave her behind. She at first let off the impression of being a hindrance, showing a timid nature, fretting constantly and asking questions frequently, earning Hiei's immediate distaste. However, after Hiei himself had his duel, Hajime insisted she prove herself to them by engaging in combat the next time they encountered someone. This time they encountered (a non-cannon Demon named) Kunichika, who much resembles Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins, with a short stature, friendly face and a blade with a seemingly cut-short blade. Hajime immediately tensed, knowing that Kunichika was likely to be strong like the previous three had seemed to be, while her comrades didn't think much of him. However when the Demon sped towards her, she threw her hands out before her and Traced Achilles' spear - though she knows naught where the image of it came from, she knows it is extremely important to her for some reason. Hiei bluntly asked her what she was, but when she asked what he meant, he shook his head and said it was nothing. From then on it follows the cannon plot. When the crew goes to get Yukina, Hiei shows immense distrust in her. However he still allows her to go with him to find his sister to see if he can discover more about Hajime. In the two months Yusuke was off training, Hajime encounters a strange green-haired man, who seems to know who she is. The two converse and he introduces himself as Lancer (not revealing his actual name, Achilles, until later). When the tournament comes up, Achilles and Hajime do not participate - instead, they are simply spectating. '''UNDER CONSTRUCTION; MORE UNDER DEVELOPMENT Category:Fanfiction Category:Fate Series Based Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Based Category:Crossover Category:The Time